A Love Story
by Cassiopeia1215
Summary: Jongdae yang kepo setengah mati saat Minseok menolak untuk memberitahukan nama orang yang disukainya. /, "Kan aku sudah sering bilang, kau sangat mengenal orang yang kusukai itu. Dia anak basket kok, Chen, sama sepertimu."/ a ChenMin fanfiction. / Drabbles! / DLDR. / Review please?


**A Love Story**

**Kim Jongdae x Kim Minseok**

**Chen x Xiumin**

**DLDR**

**Happy reading :)**

**.**

* * *

"Yah! Masuk!"

Kim Jongdae mengepalkan tangannya dengan bangga ketika ia melihat shoot terakhirnya di pertandingan basket antar kelas yang baru saja selesai. Peluit baru saja dibunyikan, menandakan bahwa pertandingan kini telah berakhir. Jongdae tersenyum bangga, shoot terakhirnya berhasil menyelamatkan tim-nya dari babak tambahan, sekaligus memenangkan kelas mereka dalam pertandingan basket kali ini. Diiringi tepuk tangan dan elu-elu rekan satu timnya, Jongdae berjalan ke pinggir lapangan dan segera meraih botol-botol berisi air dingin, lalu meneguknya dengan rakus.

Kris Wu, kapten tim kelas Jongdae, menepuk pundak sang penyelamat dengan senyum lebar tersungging lebar di wajahnya. "Bagus, Jongdae! Tembakanmu menyelamatkan kita. Seandainya shoot-mu gagal, pasti kita masih di lapangan sekarang,"

"Don't mention it, captain," jawab Jongdae sambil balas tersenyum, "It was just a concidence. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau tembakanku bakal masuk."

"But still," Kris tersenyum lagi, membuat gadis-gadis meleleh di pinggir lapangan karena senyum seorang Kris Wu yang tinggi dan tampan. "Kaulah penyelamat kami. Teruslah berlatih, okay?"

Jongdae mengangguk simpel, agak grogi juga dipuji sampai seperti itu oleh Kris yang notabene kapten. Jongdae melambai pada Kris yang sudah beranjak pergi, kemudian kembali meneguk airnya dengan rakus. Baru beberapa teguk ia menelan airnya, Jongdae tersedak karena kaget mendengar suara melengking yang sudah sangat dikenalnya.

"CHENCHEN!"

_Ah, Minseok-hyung lagi,_ batin Jongdae sambil mengelap bibirnya yang basah_. Pasti dia akan cerita soal orang yang disukainya itu lagi,_ batin Jongdae lagi, kali ini sambil berdiri dan menghampiri Kim Minseok yang tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya.

Kim Minseok adalah salah satu senior Jongdae. Pelatih tim bola basket meminta Jongdae untuk mengajarkan basket pada Minseok. Tapi sayangnya Minseok lebih mencintai kendo sehingga seringkali sesi latihan mereka berakhir dengan mereka yang mengobrol lama hingga lupa waktu.

"Chencheeeeeeen!" jerit Minseok histeris seperti _fangirl _yang kegirangan. "Kau lihat dia tadi? Dia kereeeeeeeeen sekali!"

"Hn," jawab Jongdae pendek. Dia sudah bisa menduga pemuda bakpao ini akan membicarakan apa.

"Kau tahu, Chen, tadi dia keren sekali ketika melakukan shoot! Dan caranya mendribel bola, aaaaaaaaaah... aku meleleh~~" Minseok menempelkan tangannya ke masing-masing pipinya, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Jongdae dengan gerakan lemas, seolah benar-benar meleleh. Sementara Jongdae hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan Minseok yang kini dengan santainya menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jongdae yang berkeringat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, hyung. Kau selalu bercerita tentang orang yang kau sukai tapi kau tidak pernah memberitahuku siapa namanya," Jongdae sewot. Memang sih selama beberapa lama setelah sesi latihan mereka mulai berubah menjadi acara ngobrol, dan seringkali, pergi bersama, Jongdae sejujurnya mulai ada hati pada Minseok. Tapi, begitu Minseok bilang bahwa dia tengah menyukai seseorang, Jongdae merasa dilempar ke jurang yang paling dalam. Terutama, karena dia tidak tahu siapa orang yang disukai Minseok.

"Aaah ChenChen tidak asyik!" Minseok tertawa dengan unyu, "Kan aku sudah sering bilang, kau sangat mengenal orang yang kusukai itu. Dia anak basket kok, Chen, sama sepertimu. Puhahaha~"

"Ya anak basket kan banyak. Masa aku mau menanyai mereka satu-satu, _'Hey, apakah kau yang disukai Kim Minseok, senior anak angkatan 2012 itu?'_ Kan lebih enak kalau kau memberitahu aku langsung," kata Jongdae sambil kembali meneguk minumannya.

Wajah Minseok agak merah, mungkin karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Yah tapi kan dia sangat dekat denganmu. Dekat sekali lho, masa kau tidak sadar?"

"Nggak sama sekali," jawab Jongdae enteng. "Sudahlah, jangan bikin aku penasaran, ah! Beritahu aku gitu kek, supaya aku nggak penasaran terus. Toh aku juga mengenalnya kan, siapa tahu aku bisa membantu menjodohkan kalian berdua."

Jongdae langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Mendadak menyesal dengan kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan begitu melihat mata hamster Minseok yang langsung berbinar riang.

"Jinjja?" Minseok berkedip sekali. Namun sesaat kemudian, ia memainkan jarinya dengan wajah yang memerah. "Tapi...aku malu, Chen~"

'_Oh my God sun! He's so cute!'_ batin Jongdae menjerit ketika melihat pose malu-malu Minseok. Minseok terlihat sangat imut dan unyu-unyu sampai Jongdae merasa ia akan mencium pipi Minseok yang _chubby_ jika saja pertahanan dirinya runtuh.

"Tidak perlu malu. Kan kau hanya bilang padaku, tidak pada yang lain," bujuk Jongdae. Ia benar-benar penasaran—sekaligus cemburu.

Minseok terlihat berpikir sejenak. Kemudian mengangguk dengan pipi yang masih memerah.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu. Tapi Chen jangan marah atau kaget ya," Minseok mengulurkan jari keingking kanannya, "Janji?"

Jongdae tersenyum, kemudian mengaitkan jari kelingking kirinya pada kelingking Minseok. "Janji," ucap Jongdae mantap, kemudian langsung merangkul Minseok. "Sekarang, beritahu aku, siapa orang itu."

"Aku akan membisikkan namanya saja Chen, aku takut orang-orang tahu," kata Minseok, kemudian menarik telinga(?) Jongdae supaya lebih turun(?). Jongdae mengerutkan kening ketika menyadari bahwa di lapangan sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Tapi," Jongdae menggumam dengan bingung, "Bukankah sekarang hanya ada—"

CHU~

Nyawa Jongdae serasa terbang ketika tiba-tiba Minseok mengecup pipinya lama. Setelah beberapa lama bibir Minseok dan pipi Jongdae bertemu, Minseok berbisik di telinga Jongdae, "Kau ini ternyata selain kepo, juga bodoh. Tidak sadar ya kalau selama ini aku suka padamu?"

Sejurus setelah Minseok membisikkan itu ke telinga Jongdae, Minseok langsung berlari kencang kearah pintu keluar lapangan, meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih cengo.

Jongdae ternyata perlu beberapa saat untuk menyadari kalimat yang dibisikkan Minseok padanya. Setelah menyadarinya, Jongdae tersenyum sangat lebar. Bibirnya membentuk senyum yang lucu seiring Jongdae mulai tertawa. Tertawa bahagia.

"Minseok-hyung suka padaku... Minseok-hyung suka padaku..." Jongdae terus mengulang-ulang kalimat tersebut, seolah tidak percaya. Jongdae tertawa tertahan, kemudian seketika itu juga berlari menuju pintu keluar lapangan, hendak mencari Minseok yang kabur.

"Kim Minseok-hyuuuuuung! Nado saranghaaaaaaae!"

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

* * *

Bahahahaha ini ff remake, jujur sajaaa~ :3 ini aslinya ff YooSu, yang kemudian dirombak menjadi ff ChenMin :3

Asli! Saya lagi naksir banget sm ChenMin couple! Mereka imut banget masa kyaaaaa kyaaaaa!~ *mulai gila*

Jadi gini..aku nemu ff ini ditengah tengah nyari inspirasi buat bikin cerpen buat tugas mata kuliah :'D sedih gitu, kemaren pas ngerjain storynya, saya ketiduran sampe pagi :') dan kampretnya, pas mau ngetik lagi, feelnya ilang.

Kampret banget sumpah :')

Jadi...untuk mengembalikan mood saya, mind to review? :3

Btw maaf Chen-nya agak OOC ._.v

Thanks! ^^


End file.
